Regulus
thumb|Diagram showing Regulan planets. Regulus (also known as Alpha Leonis) is a trinary star system at coordinates 3.99S 2.81E in Federation space, known as the Regulan system. Regulus is visible from Earth in the constellation of Leo. The system's three stars include Ra and UFC-113, and are the location of at least thirteen planets. Regulus was located in the general vicinity of Argelius, Rala III and Starbase 15, at coordinates 3.99S 2.81E. The system, in the 23rd century, was home to many races and cultures. By reference stardate 2/2306.01, Regulus a population of 5.57 billion individuals and an economy focused on industry and trade. The system was noted as a center of culture and represented several worlds that were full-status colonial members of the Federation. ( ) Regulus was also only a short distance to Maluria, Yridia and Celes, in the Beta Quadrant. ( ) This system is known as reghuluS to speakers of Klingonese. History In the 2260s, Regulus was the site of a battle between the and the Klingon flagship, . Suvuk, the captain of Intrepid, scored a decisive victory after offering himself as a hostage, when he escaped from his Klingon captors and stole the entire library computer database from Hakask, shortly before the Organians intervened and disabled weapons on both sides. Suvuk won the Pentares Peace Commendation and a promotion to admiral for his action at Regulus. ( ) By the 2280s, Regulus was the location of a Starfleet Intelligence base. part of the Starfleet Intelligence sector 3 command based at nearby Starbase 15. ( ) During the invasion of the Borg Collective in 2381, Starfleet established its last line of defenses at Regulus. There was no core planet evacuation plan developed by Starfleet should the Borg break through the Regulus defenses. ( |Gods of Night}}) Inhabitants During the height of Orion civilization during the New Days, Regulus was home to a large Colony. Cities survived into modern times, and showed the beautiful classical styles of Orion architecture. ( ) Regulus III was home to a humanoid civilization who had established relations with the United Federation of Planets. These Human-descended inhabitants had developed a different naming system for the astronomical bodies in the system, naming their home star as Ra and their homeworld as Khepri. The other planets in the system were also given the names of various Egyptian deities. ( ) Early in the 23rd century, one of the worlds of Regulus was governed by Romulans, as an outpost of the Romulan Star Empire. A population of Regulan humanoids lived under Romulan rule, including the unlucky J'Onn, who was exiled to Nimbus III with his wife after being convicted of embezzlement. ( ) Regulus was the site of a population of s. ( }) :The Regulus system has been listed as a home to the Regulans in the Decipher RPG, though sources that name them Caitians identify their home system as 15 Lyncis. Other lifeforms that live in this system include the Regulan eel bird and the Regulan bloodworm. ( ) System * Regulus I (Horus) * Regulus II (Arodi/Osiris) * Regulus III (Khepri) * Regulus IV (Khonsu) * Regulus V (Ptah) * Regulus VI (Rhamses) * Regulus VII (Nefertari) * Regulus VIII (M-113, fourth planet from UFC-113) * Regulus IX * Regulus X * Regulus XI * Regulus XII * Regulus XIII Appendices Background Regulus is a real star, so some details of its characteristics as a trinary star located in the Leo constellation are derived from real-life knowledge. In the point-of-view of the Star Trek universe, the system has a large number of planets with appearances in numerous licensed works. Some of these appearances have a variety of details showing different facets of the system, including it being affiliated with both the Federation and the Romulans and its inhabitation by transplanted Humans, humanoid and felinoid colonists, and native reptilians. It is not known if these were necessarily contradictions, or if from within the POV of the Star Trek universe there was an explanation for the diversity of affiliations and inhabitants. Connections External links * * * category:star systems category:beta Quadrant stars and systems category:federation stars and systems category:romulan stars and systems category:trinary star systems Category:Orion colonies category:celes sector